Gimme Shelter
by AndrewJane
Summary: MOONLIGHT MILE Joe goes home to tell his family about Diana's death and Bertie goes with him. While there, the confused couple receives some startling news that brings them back to Massachusetts, and back to all of the painful memories.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please read and review. This is the first Moonlight Mile fic. Hopefully not the last. Note the use of Rolling Stones titles. I don't own those either. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby?

The splash of brown comfort and the click of a car door.

"Shit. Ah, damn it." Bertie's lenses shot open to Joe desperately trying to lick the hot fluid from his hand while getting into the driver's seat. She laughed at the sight.

"Did you burn yourself?"

Joe smiled sheepishly. "Just a bit. I'll survive. Coffee?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I love waking up from a nap with hot coffee. Much better when you don't have to make it."

"Well, that's what I'm good for," Joe teased.

"Exactly," she replied. The two smiled at each other and kissed quickly. "Weird. Us. I mean when did…?"

Joe nodded. "I know. Weird and great."

She shrugged and turned her attention to the road. "So, how much farther?"

"Just a few more hours actually. We made better time than I thought we would."

The two had left home just two days earlier and were now close to reaching their final destination: Philadelphia. Joe informed Bertie rather reluctantly but quite bluntly that he and his family were anything but close and he hadn't been able to bring himself to tell them about Diana's death over the phone. With a touch of convincing from Bertie, he agreed to stop by their house on their way to North Carolina. Joe's friend from college Michael and his wife Lucy lived down there and had mentioned that his company was constantly hiring legal assistants. Though not an ultimate goal, Joe's music degree and Bertie's lack thereof made Carolina seem like the most practical choice. He hadn't yet contacted Michael to tell him he was moving down there but had called him as soon as he had a chance to inform him of Diana's death. Michael was a good friend.

"So when's the last time you spoke to your family?" Bertie asked, slightly unsure of what to expect from the Nast clan.

"Um," Joe tried to remember. "I think it was about three months ago. But it was a fluke. Before that it had been a few years and a few years before that. Once I left for New York it was sort of over for us."

Bertie nodded. "Why did you talk to them three months ago?"

Joe looked perplexed. "You know, I told myself it was to tell them that I was engaged but I think I sort of just wanted to touch base. You know, things were starting to get a bit more scary with Diana and something made me really need to call home."

"Mm." Bertie understood. "So why did you lose touch?"

"I don't really know. My family isn't really like a family. Ever since I was young, home was just a place where you lived, you know? I mean. My parents aren't bad people. They just shouldn't be parents. My dad's selfish and my mother is lazy. He reads, she drinks, you know? I mean, incredibly intelligent people but with no interest in anyone's knowledge but their own. However, they sent me to school and raised me and weren't bad to me, so that says something."

"It does," Bertie replied. "But, I mean, you'd hope they could be more to you than just not bad."

"Exactly." Joe smiled. "Anyway, they seemed a bit more excited than usual when I told them I was visiting."

"We'll see how it goes."

Joe laughed. "Oh, that isn't ominous or anything."

Bertie laughed with him. "Sorry."

"So what are your folks like?" Joe asked.

"They're great. My mom is a little traditional but I mean, who can blame her. It's totally generational. My step dad has brought out the best in her. He's a bear. Soft and strong and he adores us. When Cal was first listed MIA, he was just perfect, you know?"

Joe smiled. "How so?"

"Well, it's tough because none of us really knew what to do. We knew we couldn't think of him as dead, but we all sort of knew that he was. Terry was perfect. He and my mom stayed with me for a week and, I don't know, he just knew when to talk and what to say."

"That's impressive," Joe replied. "So, he's your step dad?"

"Well, yes, but…my dad died when I was like two and they Terry and my mom started dating when I was like six so he's basically my real dad."

"Yeah," Joe nodded.

"Well, now we got the whole family history exchange out of the way," Bertie joked. "Pretty simple if you ask me."

"Quite," Joe smiled. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Bertie scrunched her face. "I'm good. I have coffee and entertainment."

Joe laughed. "Oh, now _that's_ what I'm good for, huh?"

"No," she replied cleverly and flipped on the stereo. "That's what Bob Dylan is good for."

They smiled and Joe kissed her as she cuddled up against him to the sound of "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right" fading into the wind.

"Oh my gosh."

"When did this happen?"

Joe stared blankly at his parents' surprised expressions across the coffee table. "About four weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"So are we," his father replied sternly. "Well, how did she die?"

Joe glanced at Bertie who sat next to him on the sofa. She gave him an apologetic expression. He turned back to his parents. "Uh-she was-um, Di was killed. She was murdered. A man, I don't know, I guess just this crazy man just shot her. He was trying to kill his wife I guess. They were in the same restaurant. Anyway, it doesn't matter. She died."

"Ah, that's awful," his mother sighed.

"Yes, Joseph. We really do apologize about all of this. Terrible thing," his father added. "And we thank you for telling us in person. I know you don't care much for visiting us."

"Dad, that's not true. Neither of us care for me visiting much," Joe interjected.

"Well, anyhow. Please extend our regards to her parents. Will you be staying and dining with us?"

"No," Joe answered quickly. Bertie glanced at him as they had originally intended on staying for dinner. "Sorry, we have to take off if we're going to make it to North Carolina in time."

His mom glanced at him. "Okay. Well, we'll see you out. Come on Warren."

His father grumpily stood and walked the two to the front door.

Feeling uncomfortable Bertie added, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Ms. Nast replied hastily. "Goodbye Joseph. Call us sometime."

She kissed his cheek and turned back into her house, disappearing into the kitchen. Mr. Nast took a long glance at his son and quickly looked to Bertie.

"You two be careful driving so late. It was good to meet you Bertie."

She smiled and sensing their need for privacy, walked back towards the car.

"Dad, don't be upset-"

"I'm not, Joseph," Mr. Nast spoke softly. "I understand. Your mother never will but I do. You don't belong with us. That's okay. Not your fault. Much more ours than yours anyhow."

Joe sighed and nodded. He reached out his hand for his father to shake. Mr. Nast took Joe's hand in both of his. "I'm awfully sorry about Diana, Joseph. Make sure that you know that."

Joe nodded again and spoke shakily. "I do, Dad."

His dad looked at him for a long moment. "Well, that's good. You be good. Do call us sometime. Don't ever be afraid that we'll be angry with you. I never will be, okay?"

Joe smiled and nodded. "Take care of Mom."

His father smiled and put his hand on Joe's cheek before turning back into the house and shutting the door. Joe sighed and shook his shoulders, trying to shake off the shock at his father's honesty. He joined Bertie in the car. She was in the driver's seat. She smiled at him.

"You okay?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. I mean, they're not, but-"

Bertie nodded in understanding. Joe looked up at her and smiled back.

"Let's find a hotel."

Joe and Bertie slept silently and naked in each other's arms. They had spent the night remembering Massachusetts and Diana and Cal's place. It was 4:15 when the hotel phone blared into their slumber. Joe sat up quickly and his hand shot to the phone to try and prevent any further ringing from waking Bertie, though it was much too late for her as well.

"Hello," Joe answered hoarsely.

"Joe? Joseph?"

"JoJo?" he replied, taken aback by her urgency. "Is that you?"

Joe swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat, suddenly very awake. Bertie sat up as well, scooting behind Joe.

"Oh Joe. Thank god I found you. I called every hotel in Philly. I'm sorry. I just didn't know who else to call and I thought you should know-"

"Okay JoJo. Slow down." Joe was becoming concerned. "What's going on?"

Bertie leaned into Joe's back, attempting to hear the full conversation.

"Joe, I don't know what to do. Ben had a heart attack. He's in the hospital. They don't, they don't know what's going to happen."

She was crying now. Joe's heart flew to his throat when he heard it. Ben had a heart attack and JoJo was all alone waiting for the news. He couldn't take it.

"Oh my god. Okay, JoJo. I'm coming back. I can be there tomorrow afternoon."

Bertie tensed at hearing this, knowing something must have happened.

"Joe, you don't have to do that."

"No JoJo. I'm coming back. No arguments. Just sit tight and I'll call the hospital every couple of hours okay?"

Bertie knew that something awful had happened.

"Thank you, Joseph."

"Bye JoJo."

Joe hung up and shakily put his head in his hands. Bertie rested her arm on his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist.

"What happened?" she asked carefully.

Joe sighed and lifted his head from his hands. "Ben had a heart attack. JoJo said they don't know yet if he'll make it."

"Oh my god," Bertie whispered.

Joe's eyes watered and his voice became strained. "I'm so sorry but I have to go back. I just can't leave JoJo alone, not knowing. Especially after Diana-"

Bertie cut him off and squeezed him tighter. "Off course. Don't explain. We need to go back. That's what we'll do."

He nodded appreciatively and covered his face with his hands. As his body began to shake she pulled him closer and kissed the back of his bare neck whispering softly, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

A/N: Okay. I'm pretty sure that there aren't any other Moonlight Mile fics. However, if you read this, please just let me know what you thought whether you plan to continue reading it or not. Thanks so much.


End file.
